You Are Not My Father
by Sargerogue
Summary: While out with the crew on Earth, Jim is confronted by his stepfather. Short one shot. Not as good as it could be. T for safe.


**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them ._**

* * *

For Jim, a bit of shore leave on Earth sounded like heaven. So he decided to take some of his friends out of drinks on a weeknight when the bars would be a bit quieter and they could just enjoy the peace.

"I can't believe he managed to get everyone to come," McCoy mutters as he walks in the door behind Uhura and Spock into an old style bar. McCoy looks around and notices that the place is full of primarily older men or the crew of the _Enterprise_ since Jim had invited the crew to the bar to hang out if they wanted. It seemed a number of the security officers, Hendorff (Cupcake) included.

"Me too. Even Spock came," Sulu comments as he walks in behind McCoy with Chekov right behind him.

"I came to ensure that you all make it back to either your apartments or the ship," Spock replies dryly though his arm is around Uhura's waist in a human manner. "Alcohol does not affect Vulcans."

"You're half human," McCoy points out. Spock gives him a look that is his equivalent of an eye roll, or so Jim said.

"Jimmy Boy!" the bartender laughs as Jim walks up. "Good to see you boy. How are you? Are you responsible for my number of Starfleet kids in here?"

"I am." Jim hands the bartender a list of drinks. "We'll want these drinks and we'll be back in the booth."

"You got it Jimmy," the bartender chuckles. Jim motions his group of friends to a crescent shaped booth with multiple cuts to allow entrance from a few different directions. The group takes a seat around the table. Spock and Uhura are occupying one of the benches with the Lieutenant snuggled into the XO's side. Chekov and Sulu sit next to each other and start gossiping as is usual for the two men that have nothing better to do when they're flying through space and don't have something to distract them. McCoy and Scotty share a bench the pair in a heated discussion about how many accidents the engineers have been having lately. Jim takes a seat on the last bench smiling at his friends.

"This seat taken?" a voice asks. Jim turns and beams.

"Carol!" Jim stands and hugs her. "I didn't know you were back from your conference."

"I just got back actually. A little birdie told me you were headed here so I came. I missed you the whole time Jim," Carol says smiling as she kisses his cheek. Jim sits back down with Carol in a similar position that Uhura's in. The bartender sends over a waitress with the drinks and some snacks. The group smiles and picks up their choices.

"Laddie, when are you going to stop drinking that soda pop?" Scotty questions Chekov. Chekov looks down at his drink and then at Scotty.

"This is vodka," Chekov argues.

"Soda pop," Scotty argues. He holds up his glass. "This is a real drink."

"Scotch?" Chekov scoffs. "It was invented by a little old lady from Leningrad." That started a round of laughter around the table. Chekov had been on a rant about how everything was invented in Russia lately. Chekov grins and downs the last of his vodka. Jim chuckles as he continues to sip his beer across table. Jim gets up a while later to go get another drink. He claps Hendorff on the back as he passes, the larger man acknowledging his captain. Jim orders up another round at the bar and starts his way back.

"Well well, if it isn't James Tiberius Kirk," a voice chuckles from behind Jim. Jim freezes solid at the voice his face contorting as memories it him in a wave. Jim swallows and turns around facing a man over twice his age. "Still a little boy I see."

"Leave me alone," Jim says dangerously serious. "I have no business with you and you have no business with me. Just leave me alone." The man laughs.

"Oh come on Jimmy, don't you remember your own father?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Jim yells glaring at the man. That alerted Jim's whole crew to the confrontation. Spock is at his side instantly with McCoy flanking on the other side. Hendorff walks up behind the man crossing his arms menacingly.

"I married your mother, I raised you," Frank snarls at Jim. "You're my son."

"You're an abusive stepfather who my mother divorced!" Jim snaps. "Go to hell Frank. Leave me alone."

"Or what? You wouldn't hurt me. You couldn't then, and you won't now."

"Captain, do you want me to get rid of him?" Hendorff inquires.

"No, it's fine. He's just an old drunk. No harm to anyone," Jim counters though he's lying through his teeth. The mental hurt was hitting Jim already.

"The hell I won't," Frank growls and lunges at Jim. Spock and McCoy are taken by surprise as Jim and Frank fly into them. Frank lands a punch on Jim's jaw and Carol screams for Jim. Jim tries to wrestle the man off only to feel a snap in his arm. He lets out a howl as Frank continues to lay into him for a few second before Spock and McCoy can get their bearings and land punches of their own causing the older man to fly back into Hendorff who puts his lights out with a few punches to the jaw.

"Jim!" Carol whimpers as she kneels next to her boyfriend. Jim cradles his arm gritting his teeth in pain. Carol moves his head onto her knees as Jim swears loudly.

"Mr. Hendorff detain him for the authorities," Spock orders.

"You got it sir," Hendorff replies as the bartender calls the authorities.

"Spock we got to get him to medical. Damn bastard screwed up Jim's elbow, might have fractured something," McCoy says calmly.

"Mr. Chekov, run ahead and tell Starfleet Medical to be awaiting the arrival," Spock orders. "Mr. Scott stay here and explain the situation to the authorities when they arrive. Doctor, I will help you stand up Jim." The base wasn't far from the bar so it wouldn't take long to walk there. McCoy helps Jim keep his arm immobile while Spock helps his captain up. Uhura helps Carol up and the two women catch the old door opening it for the trio.

"Jim how coherent are you?" McCoy questions.

"Coherent enough to kick your ass if you continue to baby me," Jim growls.

"That bad," McCoy mutters.

"Captain who was that man?" Spock inquires.

"Frank. He married my mother when I was a kid. Divorced him when I was thirteen," Jim replies. He is silent the rest of the trip to the base. McCoy goes with him to fix up his arm while Spock waits with the girls. He had sent Chekov and Sulu to check on Scotty who would come back once the talk with the authorities was down. Spock pulls out his P.A.D.D. and looks into this Frank man. The information he receives makes his blood boil.

"What do you think Jim meant by abusive stepfather?" Carol inquires.

"From the data I have just researched, Frank regularly beat Jim as a child," Spock replies as calm as he good. Inside he wished he could give Frank a piece of his own medicine. From the records Frank had brown Jim's bones more than once and put him in the hospital twice though Jim always claimed they were accidents.

"He was never punished?" Uhura questions.

"Jim never spoke about the incidents," McCoy replies coming up. "Too damn stubborn. He'll be out in a bit. They're using a regenerator to help the healing but he'll be wearing a sling for a few days." The door to the hospital opens and an older woman comes up looking upset. She finds Doctor McCoy instantly.

"Leonard," she calls. McCoy looks up and his eyes widen. "Where is he? Is he okay? Is my son okay?"

"Yes Winona he's okay. A bit banged up but nothing he can't handle," McCoy replies calming the woman who whimpers and leans into McCoy's shoulder. The old country doctor hugs her gently and pats her back. She grips Leonard's shirt tightly.

"Wh-what happened?" Winona cries looking up at her son's best friend. "Damn it Leonard you're supposed to look after him!"

"Frank," McCoy replies simply. "We didn't actually think he'd do anything. I'm sorry Winona but he'll be fine promise. Calm down." Winona leans into McCoy's shoulder again. He holds her gently as the older woman cries. Spock raises an eyebrow and McCoy mouths "his mother" to the first officer. Spock nods gently. "Winona why don't you sit down here with the girls and Mr. Spock? I'll go check on Jim, okay?" Winona nods gently. Uhura guides Winona down into the chair just as Admiral Archer walks in. That explains how Winona knows.

"Win," Admiral Archer says walking over as McCoy walks away to check on Jim, "you got here fast."

"I was in town visiting old shipmates," Winona whispers wiping at her tear filled eyes. Archer rubs her back gently.

"Admiral," Spock acknowledges. The man nods. A few minutes pass before Scotty arrives with Chekov and Sulu. "Mr. Scott report?"

"That man will nae be seeing the Jim again," Scotty reports. "Files have been charged and he pleaded guilty after he was read his rights."

"Good," Carol says coldly. The doors open to the medical wing and Jim steps out with the fussing McCoy who smacks the back of Jim's head when he tries to take the sling off. "Jim!" Carol crosses the space and hugs him gently. Jim hugs her back and kisses the side of her head.

"I'm okay Carol." He looks at the group. "Admiral Archer? Mom?!" Jim crosses the space and wraps his arm around his mother who hugs back tenderly. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"John called me," Winona whimpers smoothing Jim's hair. "Told me you were brought into medical by your crew. McCoy said it was Frank."

"Yeah it was. I'm okay Mom really. Stop crying. I'm fine," Jim insists.

"After all these years, he's still making your life hell," Winona cries.

"Mom, not in front of the crew," Jim says firmly.

"We already know Captain," Uhura confesses. "Spock looked up Frank." Jim looks at his first officer who looks away staring at a wall.

"Mom, why don't you come stay at my apartment tonight?" Jim asks gently. "Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes," Winona whispers.

"I'm walking the both of you there," McCoy tells him stubbornly. "I'm also locking up that supply of drinks you have."

"Bones," Jim whines.

"James," John Archer says sternly. Jim looks at the man that had looked after him on occasion and nods. "Good boy. I expect you to bring Winona over for breakfast. Porthos wants to see you." Jim chuckles and smiles at the Admiral. "Good night Jim." Admiral Archer walks away. Winona stands and stands with her son loyally. Jim looks at his crew.

"We have your back Captain," Sulu tells him. "Always will."

"Thanks," Jim says sincerely looking around at them as they nod. "So shall we try to go out for drinks tomorrow night?" The group agrees and Jim smiles. "Go get some rest guys." The group moves toward the door just as Hendorff walks in with two of his buddies. The security officer has his hand wrapped in a dish towel. "Cupcake, what's with the hand?"

"Uh," Hendorff hesitates, "it seems that I broke my hand when I punched the man that attacked you a few times." One of his lackeys added "dozen" in a cough. Jim chuckles and smiles at the man.

"Thank you for your service Hendorff. Go get that hand fixed. Can't have one of my best security men down with a broken hand now can I?" Jim chuckles.

"Have a good night Captain." The group walks outside the medical building chuckling.

"Jim, no more fights in bars please," Winona pleads as they walk to his apartment.

"I'll try Mom."

* * *

_**This was just a little one shot that popped into my head. It's not as good as I'd like but I figured I'd just upload it. **_


End file.
